League of Fairies
by OminousLatin
Summary: The champions of the League are somehow displaced into a new land. With the help of Fairy Tail, will the champions unite and find a way back to Runeterra or will they run amok in Fiore?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own League of Legends nor Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners. This is merely a fanfic - for fun only!

...

In the land of Runeterra, wars and disputes were no longer solved through courts or battle. Instead, an organisation called the League of Legends was created, consisting of thousands of powerful summoners who could be called upon to represent a party. Their headquarters was located in a massive complex known as the Institute of War, where matches were regulated and featured.

Once summoners were chosen as representatives, they would utilise cunning teamwork, reasonable strategy, sound judgement and a bit of luck to defeat their opponents. Summoners don't battle directly however, the summoners call upon a massive roster of beings of great renown and power, known as champions to represent them.

Champions battled each other in what is called the Fields of Justice, battlefields where they would fight against each other.

Each match had ten summoners separated into two teams of three or five. Minor summoners controlled lesser beings known as minions to aid the champions best one another. Champions grew in power as the obtain experience and gold by defeating opposing champions, neutral monsters and minions. The goal was to become strong enough to overcome the opposing team, destroy enemy turrets, destroy an enemy building known as an inhibitor and then finally the enemy nexus, made only vulnerable when the inhibitors collapse.

Each champion had their own reasons for joining, fame, duty, wealth, revenge, redemption and so on. They also had their own secret agendas...

_"With this the Void will finally open in Runeterra! The prophecy will finally be fulfilled!"_

In some secluded ruins located somewhere in the vast deserts known as Shurima, a man with glowing eyes, who wore a purple hood and dark purple robes was conducting a ritual. This man was one of the champions of the League - Malzahar The Prophet of the Void. His ambition was to open the Void, a dark world where terrifying creatures and dark powers resided. The Void, once connected to Runeterra, will consume it, turning it into part of the Void. The Void was also the source and origin of his powers. He had discovered an artifact inside some ruins in Shurima, an orb that enabled anyone to open a door between Runeterra and other worlds.

_"I won't let you do as you please Malzahar! The Void will never come to Runeterra as I draw breath!"_

A man who wore a dark purple lower robe, an exposed abdomen and a curious mask of metal that covered his face and his entire upper body came to oppose Malzahar. On his right arm was a device that generated a jagged blade made of purple energy. This man was Kassadin - The Void Walker. He drew his powers from the Void, similarly to Malzahar, but his goal was to forever rid Runeterra of the Void, no matter what the cost.

Teleporting with the power of the Void, he takes Malzahar by surprise as he launches an orb that knocks the prophet into a wall and disorients him. He focuses his energy again, this time at the glowing orb.

_"No brother! That artefact will enable the Void to finally come to this land and cleanse it!"_

Malzahar pleads Kassadin as he is about to launch his attack on the orb.

_"Silence false prophet! I shall banish the Void from Runeterra!"_

Kassadin announces as he launches his "Null Orb" on the artefact.

Upon impact, the orb stops glowing. Both Malzahar and Kassadin were confused at what just happened, the artefact had seemingly absorbed the attack and went dormant. After a few seconds however, cracks began showing, with light pouring from the cracks. The orb explodes, engulfing a fraction of Runeterra in light...

...

Meanwhile, a battle was taking place in the Twisted Treeline, one of the four Fields of Justice. It was a common dispute of land among some lords. The map was participated in by six summoners - two teams of three, as they summon their champions.

Garen, The Might of Denacia, Lux The Lady of Luminosity and Jarvan IV The Paragon of Demacia were chosen by the blue team. On the other side, Nasus The Curator of the Sands, Annie The Dark Child and Ryze The Rogue Mage were chosen by the purple team.

The siblings Garen and Lux teamed up against Annie and Ryze at the bottom lane as Jarvan and Nasus battled up top. As the fight dragged on however both teams finally decided on a decisive battle as they all grouped up.

_"Garen, Nasus is too strong to battle in a fair fight. I'll trap him first then Lux, you trap him again. While he's still trapped we go for Annie and Ryze understood?"_

Jarvan gave orders to his companions. Though he spoke, it was really the summoner commanding him to communicate his plans with the other two.

_"Yes my lord, you can count on us!"_

_"We won't let you down!"_

Both acknowledge Jarvan's plan as they readied themselves. As they were about to go however, a bright light engulfs them all. The other team was also in awe at the unnatural burst of light. Seconds later, the champions were gone. The summoners dumbfounded as their chosen champions disappear, they could not communicate to them, nor sense them anymore...

...

In the land of Fiore, people who boasted magical powers were called wizards. They were called upon to do various quests that required their special skills.

The wizards would form organisations called "Guilds" to formally acknowledge themselves as an official group, where they could help each other In harder quests and where people would send their quests directly.

One of these guilds was called "Fairy Tail". It was said to be the most powerful guild in all of Fiore, but was rather infamous for their tendency to creat massive amounts of collateral damage. It's headquarters was located in a bustling city called Magnolia.

_"We're almost in Magnolia Lucy! I can see the buildings!"_

A pink haired boy wearing grey shorts, a black vest and a checkered scarf announces. This was Natsu Dragneel, a wizard known as a dragon slayer - a wizard who commanded magic to defeat dragons.

_"So that's Magnolia! It's huge! It's the biggest city I've ever seen!"_

The blonde called Lucy exclaims.

Travelling with him was Lucy, a celestial wizard - a wizard who summons powerful beings known as celestial spirits with the use of artefacts called celestial keys. She had met Natsu earlier by sheer chance. She dreamt of joining Fairy Tail, and now she was nearly there!

_"Aye Lucy! I can't wait to show you my fish collection!"_

Exclaims a strange talking blue cat that flies with them on wings. This was Happy, a strange cat that could talk, considered by the guild to be Natsu's pet - or partner as he puts it.

As they neared they entered the city's limits, a massive shining orb appeared before them.

_"W...what is that?!"_

Lucy shouts out to Natsu, in awe of the object. The ball didn't seem like an offensive spell, it actually felt warm being near it.

_"Woahhhhhh..."_

Both Natsu and Happy could only stare at the big shining ball of light. Neither of them have seen something like this before.

**_"OOOOPPHH!"_**

**_"OUCH!"_**

Sounds of people could be heard within the orb. As the light dissipated, two people lay on the ground in front of the three. One was a big man with short brown hair clad in blue and silver armour with a blue cape wielding a large broadsword. The other was a young woman with long golden hair, much like Lucy's, clad in silver armour and chain mail wielding something that had the likeness of a baton.

_"Arghhh my head's spinning...are you alright sister?"_

The big man asks his companion. Apparently, the woman is his sister.

_"A bit bruised and dizzy but fine. What in the world happened?!"_

The woman asks her brother as she gets up and dusted herself off. She turns to look around and finds herself face to face with two people and a strange creature.

_"Uhh...hi there! Pardon us but we were in the middle of a match, might I know where we are?"_

The woman asks the three.

_"Uh oh hi, ahhhh...you're just outside Magnolia. And...mind if I ask how exactly you two appeared out of nowhere?"_

Lucy asks, still dumbfounded at the turn of the events. A match she says? Was she in the middle of playing a sport?

_"Magnolia...? I've never heard of a place like that before...oh I'm Luxanna, Luxanna Crownguard, Lux for short. This is my brother Garen Crownguard, it's nice to meet you."_

The woman known as Lux greets the three and introduces herself and her brother.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you three."_

The man known as Garen had gotten up and from within his armour produced a map.

_"I always carry a map in case I was sent on an urgent mission. May I ask you to kindly point us to our exact current location?"_

_"Alright, let me see if I can help. My name is Lucy by the way, this is Natsu and this is Happy."_

Lucy introduces themselves to the siblings politely.

_"It is a pleasure Miss Lucy, Sir Natsu, Sir Happy."_

Garen returns their greeting and acknowledges their introduction.

Lucy takes the map from Garen and tries to give them some bearings.

_"Wow Garen are you a wizard? You look tough!"_

Natsu finally snapping out of his daze scans Garen. He was like a knight, polite to people but looked very tough.

_"Oh I'm no wizard Sir Natsu, I am merely a humble knight of Demacia."_

Garen replies, as he gives Natsu a slight bow.

_"Ermmm..."_

Lucy clears her throat as she tries to figure out the puzzling map.

_"This map says...Runeterra? I've never heard of this place before...are you from beyond Fiore?"_

_"Huh? You mean...we're not in Runeterra anymore?!"_

Lux exclaims as her eyes widen.

_"So that light displaced us from the Treeline...I wonder if the others got transported into this world too..."_

_"Wait...you're from another world?!"_

Lucy shockingly gasps. The orb of light certainly felt like it wasn't of this world. The map that Garen produced looked like a genuine map, but a land called Runeterra never existed inside or outside Fiore.

_"Why don't you guys come to Fairy Tail? Maybe Gramps can help you get back!"_

Natsu suddenly invites them to Fairy Tail. It's guild master - Makarov Dreyar - affectionately called "Gramps" by it's members, was old and knowledgable. Maybe he could help them.

_"If you would have us, then we gladly accept! We are in your debt."_

Garen bows and Lux curtsies as they thank their new friends. Hoping for someone in Fairy Tail might be able to help them, they travel with the three wizards.

...

_"Wow, it's as big as a castle! This is a rather fine establishment!"_

Arriving in front if the massive structure that Fairy Tail calls home, Garen couldn't help but admire it.

_"Wait till you see the inside!"_

Natsu and Happy excitedly proclaims, now running to the door and opening it.

Lucy, Lux and Garen couldn't help but become rather confused. Inside looked like a massive tavern, but everyone in it was fighting, spells and fists being slung everywhere!

Lux and Garen were reminded of that one tavern back at Runeterra where the all champion band, the Pentakills had a private concert in, a champions-only concert. Riven who had lost a bet and had to wear a bunny suit got fed up and started wrecking the place, Graves had declared cheat! On Twisted Fate as they played poker which resulted in a brawl, Jarvan and Swain hurling insults at each other's countries, Gragas giving away some of his "Graggy Ice" for free while Olaf was trying to hog it all and fought anyone who dared take any, a drunken Cho'Gath smashing into anything and everyone in his vicinity...ahh this was definitely like that time, only now with different people!

_"I think we came at a wrong time..."_

Lucy tells Natsu as she sees the chaos within the guild.

_"Nahhh! It's always like this! Isn't it awesome?! Come on join in!"_

Natsu says as he hurries onward to join in the chaotic brawl.

_"Don't mind if I do Sir Natsu!"_

Garen jumps into the fray, actually rather excited. The commander of Demacia's Dauntless Vanguard was actually quite find of friendly brawls as he believes it improves morale and camaraderie.

_"*sigh*...men..."_

Lucy and Lux both comment in unison. Lucy was already rather familiar with Natsu's reckless tendencies and Lux was just appalled that Garen would do this as a first impression.

**_"YOU DAMN KIDS, HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY, STOP AND BEHAVE!"_**

Out of nowhere, an old man of titanic proportions burst forth and commanded the guild to stop with a loud booming voice. Naturally, they stare at him for a couple of seconds confused, then sat quietly and cleaned up. The old man then shrunk to a minuscule size and faces the direction of Lux and Lucy.

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail! I apologise for my guild, always causing a ruckus and destroying everything! My name is Makarov Dreyar, current guild master of Fairy Tail. May I know your names?"_

Jumping down off the table he was sitting on, Makarov jumps down and greets the two new ladies.

_"Ummm..my name is Lucy Heartphillia, this is Luxanna Crownguard and that man over there is her brother, Garen. I want to join Fairy Tail, it's been my lifelong dream!"_

Blushing at her proclamation, Lucy smiles at the guild master, eyes hopeful.

_"Oh yeah gramps! Lucy wants to join us! Lux and Garen need your help though!"_

Natsu approaches them, still covered in dirt from the brawl, trailing behind him was Garen, equally dirty.

_"I have not had a brawl that enjoyable in ages! Fine guild you have here Sir Makarov!"_

Garen compliments the guild, bowing at the guild master.

_"Ohohohoho why thank you son, this guild is my pride and joy. It's not everyday we get visitors who admire our brawls."_

Makarov thanks Garen, then turns to face Lucy once more.

_"You are welcome to join us Lucy! Consider yourself one of us! Mirajane, the girl over there, will give you our emblem"_

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

Lucy ecstatic over her acceptance, goes to the girl in red with the long silver hair named Mirajane.

_"Now as for you siblings...what did you need me for?"_

Makarov turns to the Crownguard siblings, eager to hear what their problem was.

_"Sir Makarov, it seems we have been displaced here by an unknown force or magic. We hail from a land called Runeterra, and we suddenly ended up outside of town. Sir Natsu told us that you might be able to help."_

Garen courteously shows his respect towards the guild master and bows, telling him of their plight.

Makarov rubs his chin.

'_Another incident regarding Anima again huh? I guess that incident with Mystogan wasn't the first and last...'_

The old man remembers years ago that one of the guild members had the same problem, that he came from a land called Edolas and tried to find a way back. Seeing as there was no other way he just decided to join the guild.

_"We have someone who's predicament is similar to yours, unfortunately I can't help you, and I don't currently know anyone who can help you, I'm sorry."_

Makarov hated to admit that he couldn't help them, closing his eyes and giving a slight bow as if to apologise.

_"We thank you anyway Sir Makarov, there is no need to apologise. But...maybe we should just wait. Maybe the League will find a way to get us back soon. For now maybe we should search for the prince, or maybe the other team. There is a high possibility we aren't the only ones transported to this world."_

Garen tells Makarov, the old man smiling back at him.

_"Oh? There's more of you? And if you don't mind me asking, what kind of world did you come from?"_

Makarov was even more curious now, more of them were transported here. He also wanted to know what kind of place this 'Runeterra' was and what was this 'League'.

_"It's a long story guild master, but we have time to spare. Where do we begin?..."_

Lux answers, about to tell the curious old man anything and everything about Runeterra and the League of Legends...

...

After a lengthy discussion of the history of Runeterra and the League of Legends, Makarov couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the information, from Demacia to Noxus and to the League.

_"...such a different world from ours. Well, you're welcome to stay with us until you find a way back to your world. I'll also notify my guild to send any of your companions here."_

Makarov thought the two siblings were interesting and wanted to see the other members of the League. He also thought they'd feel at home here in Fairy Tail.

_"If you would have us Sir Makarov, we would be grateful"_

Garen thanks the old guildmaster.

Lux then went to Lucy and her newly acquired emblem. Garen would then hang out with Natsu and his rival Gray, occasionally flexing muscles alongside a man even bigger than himself with white hair called Elfman. They both introduce themselves one by one to the whole guild, making friends along the way.

All of a sudden, the doors of the guild burst open, revealing a red haired woman clad in armour. She exuded power and confidence as she walks up to Makarov. She spots new faces along the way.

_"I have returned master. My round if requests are done and dusted. I thought I'd take a small rest before the next round. Seems we have new faces around the guild?"_

_"Welcome back Erza, hardworking as usual. Yes, we have a new member here. Lucy! I want you to meet someone."_

Makarov calls Lucy as she walks over trembling at the intimidating presence of Erza.

_"H...hi! I'm Lucy Heartphillia, I just joined the guild, nice to meet you!"_

_"Nice to meet you Lucy, I am Erza Scarlet, a fellow member of the guild. Please don't be so formal with me, I don't bite!"_

Ezra's face went to intimidating to rather friendly as she introduces herself. Lucy discovered that under that steely presence was also a member of Fairy Tail, one of them. The blonde relaxes and exchanges smiles with Erza.

_"And who might you be miss?"_

Erza notices another blonde, with light armor and staff.

_"Master, I recall you saying there was only one new recruit, I saw three new faces."_

_"It might take a while to explain, but the other two came from another world believe it or not! I sensed no lie in their words. I decided to take them in until they find a way back. Apparently there are more of them somewhere in Fiore."_

The guild master was rather skeptical at Erza believing it on the spot. Who would blame her though, another world.

_"Hello Miss Scarlet, my name is Luxanna Crownguard, Lux for short, and that over there is Garen, my brother. A pleasure to meet you."_

Lux introduces herself with a glowing smile. She was no stranger to intimidating presences, being a member of the League.

_"Tis' an honour to meet you Lady Scarlet."_

Garen adds. Erza had this strange semblance to another champion from the League, only Erza had this warmer and kinder presence in contrast with the cold and steely aura of Kararina.

_"The pleasure's all mine Lux, Garen. Please just call me Erza, I hope you feel at home here."_

Having guests was a rare occasion for the Guild, mostly there were only clients who would drop by and add their requests on the board.

_"Though it think I've already met one of you during my trip back."_

Said the red head, prompting puzzled faces on Makarov, Lux and Garen.

_"A man of royal stature clad in golden armour? A child with fire magic? A blue tattooed man with a huge scroll on his back? A half man half dog creature?"_

Garen asks, wondering if she met any of the champions in their last match.

_"None of those actually, but she did mention being a member of a League."_

Erza promptly replies, drawing out confused expressions from the siblings.

Looking at the doorway, they saw a familiar face. Her presence here drew more questions than answers though...

...

**_Author's Notes:_**

Always wanted to attempt a LoL FT xover. Story will not revolve on just Lux and Garen. I plan on giving every champion spotlights.


End file.
